


Understanding

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [13]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Meet the Family, Mused, Shower Sex, Spending Time Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast with the Cutter family has Lester worrying about being accepted again. Nick tells his family about Lester's parents and then goes to find his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to the wonderful Fredbassett for beta-ing this back in 2009.

Lester slowly awoke as he felt kisses being pressed against his skin, dropping lower and lower, inch by inch, until he gasped as Nick's warm mouth engulfed his cock. Hands held Lester still as his lover's talented mouth drove him to completion, and Lester groaned as he spilt himself down Nick's throat.

Lester opened his eyes to see Nick grinning at him, before the man spoke, “Breakfast time, love.”

Grumbling slightly at not being able to stay in bed with Nick, Lester finally arrived in the kitchen. His stomach rumbled as he smelt the food, but then he stopped just inside. Lester was nervous as he watched Nick's family laugh and eat. He felt like an intruder in their happy group. What if Nick's family had changed their minds about him? About them?

Lester gave a yelp as his arm was grasped and he was propelled into the empty chair beside Nick. He heard Mrs Cutter's voice behind him, “Right, James. What do you want to eat?”

Lester relaxed as breakfast continued and he listened to the banter. When the conversation turned to how he and Nick had met, he found himself tensing again; especially when Nick admitted to the fact that Lester was Nick's employer.

Lester wondered if they would think he had taken advantage of Nick and soon excused himself and left the house for a walk.

***

“What's wrong with him, Nicky?”

Nick sighed. “James can't believe you have accepted us so easily.”

Peter laughed. “What does he want, little brother, a parade?”

Nick smiled at that, then sighed, “His parents disowned James when he came out while he was at university, Pete.”

“They what?”

Nick nodded, “They talked to him when he was married with kids, but ...”

“He's married!”

“No, mum. He's divorced, and before we got together.” Nick sighed again, “I don't know if his parents talk to him now, or what they would think of us being together.”

Nick's mother nodded. “I see. So, he's expecting us to treat you similarly. Go after your man, Nicky. By the time you leave, we will have convinced your James we aren't like his so-called family.”

“His sisters are OK, mum, and his ex-wife.”

“Hmm. Go on, Nicky, go find your James.”

***

Nick stepped into the garden, wondering which way James would have gone. He thought his lover might have Shifted; he had noticed that James' mood always seemed to lift after he had been the wolf. 

As Nick wandered down the most overgrown route, he wondered if James had never told anyone about the wolf because of his parent's rejection of him? If they had shunned James for being bisexual, for having boyfriends as well as girlfriends, had he feared an even greater rejection if he had told them he was a werewolf?

Nick knew he was lucky that his family had always accepted that he was gay; how much harder must it be when you couldn't be yourself to those you loved? Had he found the reason Lester seemed so cold to the outside world? Had the man been so hurt by those who should have stood by him, that he now trusted no one with his feelings?

As long as Nick had known him, James had kept apart from the team. Now Nick realised that James had been purposely keeping people away from him. Nick had at first assumed that it was because James didn't want people to know about the wolf, but now he wondered if it had been to protect James from the rejection of others as well.

***

Nick soon decided to save his aching feet and called out to James, he knew if he was in his wolf form, James would hear him. Nick found a comfortable spot to sit in and wait for his lover's arrival.

Soon dozing in the sun, Nick woke as he was kissed. He opened his eyes to look into James' worried ones.

“Enjoy your 'walk', James?”

Lester smiled as his eyes took on a far away gleam, “I would have loved to have grown up around here, Nick. So much space to run around in.”

Nick snorted, “And you could have added to the Kirk Grim legends.”

“Hmmm?”

“The Black Dog of Scotland, portent of death.”

“So, now I'm the portent of death, am I?”

Nick pulled Lester down for another kiss, “No, love. Now, we really should get home before my mum sends out a search party.” Nick sighed when he noticed Lester tense at those words. “James, love. Please don't judge my family by how your family treated you. My parent's have never cared that I'm gay.”

“I'm sorry, Nick. I just keep expecting them to say or do something.”

Nick sighed again, “I'm sure they will convince you before we leave, but for now, love, how about you make love to me?” He rolled up his words by rolling on top of Lester.

***

In the early afternoon, the two lovers wandered back to the house, clothes mussed and covered in grass stains.

Lester hesitated when he saw they had been noticed, it had to be bloody obvious what they had been doing. He braced himself for harsh words, and instead was engulfed in a hug. Mrs Cutter whispered in his ear, “Don't judge us before you know us, Jamie. Be a good boy and get cleaned up for tea.” She raised her voice, “Get cleaned up too, Nick. Tea is in an hour.”

***

James followed Nick up the stairs, “Why does your mother think it will take us an hour?”

Nick grinned back, “Oh, something to do with having a shower ... together.”

As soon as the door closed behind them, Lester pounced on Nick. Soon the shower was filled with soft sighs and moans, and Lester leant against the wall, his legs spread as Nick's fingers pushed inside him. Lester braced himself as he felt Nick's cock press against him, before it slid inside him. He pushed back for more, meeting each thrust as Nick's hands gripped his hips. Nick's lips pressed kisses against Lester's neck as he pounded into him. With a low growl, Lester suddenly spurted against the wall, his arse clenched around Nick's cock, milking it.

As they rested together, Nick nibbled Lester's neck before withdrawing. “OK, love?”

Lester nodded before kissing Nick. “I'll try not to prejudge your family, Nick.”

“That is all I ... all they ... ask, James.”

And Lester knew he was speaking the simple truth.


End file.
